


In Sickness and In Health

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Harry Potter - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Sick John, and pokey too, john laurens is a precious small, lafayette doting on john, sick little john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: John had been sick for the last week, a stomach bug coupled with a chest cold leaving him weakened and unwell. This all would be easier to deal with if it weren’t for the fact that for the last few days John had been slipping in and out of little space, his disheartened cries making his partners ache.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Daddy,” John groaned, Lafayette looking at his young lover. John had been sick for the last week, a stomach bug coupled with a chest cold leaving him weakened and unwell. This all would be easier to deal with if it weren’t for the fact that for the last few days John had been slipping in and out of little space, his disheartened cries making his partners ache. 

“Yes little one,” Lafayette said lovingly, running a hand through John’s sweaty curls.

“I don’t like being sick.” John pouted, curling up even more against Lafayette.

“I’m sorry that you are ill Mon Cher.” Laf cooed, kissing the top of his head. “But your fever has broken, so you should be ready to play again soon.” John grumbled, holding Pokey in his arms and closing his eyes, resting to the best of his ability. He was apprehensive, still not feeling well and feeling like a burden on his partners. He knew they didn’t see it that way, but he honestly couldn’t help how he felt about it.

“I want Papi.” John croaked, missing Alex.

“He’ll be home before you know it.” Lafayette comforted, petting John’s hair. “He just had to go out for a few necessities. He’ll be home soon.”

“Don’t want to be in bed anymore.” John complained weakly, having been stuck in bed for the last few days.

“Do you want to move to the living room?” Lafayette asked, “We could make you a nest?” John was quiet, before nodding. Even the living room was a change at this point.

John struggled getting out of the bed, Lafayette having to aid in untangling the blankets and getting him up. John started to stand, still weakened enough that Lafayette watched him struggle for a moment before sweeping him into his arms, carrying him down the stairs.

“Let’s make a nest for you and Pokey, non?” Lafayette said, setting John and Pokey on the couch before going to the closet, pulling out several blankets and throws.

“Yes daddy.” John said sweetly, sniffling as his nose started to leak again. Lafayette tutted, grabbing a box of tissues and having John blow his nose, finding a small waste basket for future tissues.

The two settled into make John’s nest, John insisting on it being big enough for Daddy and Papi to join him. Lafayette followed along, grabbing the ottoman and putting it in front of the couch in case someone wanted to stretch out more. John sighed contently, Lafayette, wrapping him in his Gryffindor blanket. He heard Laf’s phone going off, Lafayette checking it.

“Papi is on the way home little one, he’s just stopping at the grocery store.” Laf reported, “Is there anything else he needed to pick up while he was out?”

“Pokey cheese?” John asked, Laf chuckling lightly to himself, requesting the ninja turtles mac and cheese that John was partial to.

“Alright, Pokey cheese is on order.” Lafayette said lovingly. “How about movie time until Papi gets home?” John nodded, Lafayette turning on their TV and streaming hub, pulling up the list.

“Sorcerer’s stone?” Lafayette asked. John nodded happily, Harry Potter being a comfort to him. Lafayette set the movie to play, wrapping himself around John as the film began to play. John still felt ill, that he had to admit. But with his lover for comfort, and his other partner home soon, he knew he would feel better. He just hoped it was soon.

**Author's Note:**

> a short oneshot fic for story_of_tonight because they're awesome and gave me a prompt that i ran with. enough said.  
> tumblr: Heartlesslynx


End file.
